Forever With You
by Firelight234
Summary: 1st chapter, a random poem I wrote. 2nd chapter, a short story based on a song
1. Forever With You

FOREVER WITH YOU

Poem By FireLight234

_If we are to be born again,  
Will I be with you once more?  
If we where given a second chance,  
Would we live a life without blood and gore?_

_If we were to be given seperate paths,  
Would you walk alone rather than with me?  
If we were to never see the other again,  
Would you leave with no hesitation?_

_Because my single wish,  
The only thing I dream,  
Is to be forever by your side,  
And even if we are apart,  
Please remember my dear,  
We will always walk under the same skies,_

_Would you love me even if I was a monster?  
Not the super-hero you thought me to be?  
Would you love even if im on the Dark Side?  
Not with the ancestors you so often pray to?_

_I realize im not the perfect companion,  
Infact, im probably worst at best,  
But if theres one thing I wish to do,  
Its to be Forever With You_


	2. The Lonely

**The Lonely**

Based On A Song By Christina Perri: The Lonely

0000

I stared out the window on the top floor of the abaonded music theatre I lived in. No one cared that I lived there. After all, no one actually knew I was here in the first place. As I looked down at the city below me, tears filled my eyes, there were so many people, happy and smiling, and then here I was, no more than a ghost of someone who's long forgotten. The city was so bright, so colourful, so happy. While my small home was growing old, soon to be torn down, and when it finally is, i'll be gone completely. I suppose it was my own fault that I was here, I know that someone was living here before me, lived the same life as me, but then I took their place. I was alone now, no one came here, and I couldnt blame them. It was filthy here, dust covered every peice of furniture, stains remained on every glass, evil looking painting hung on the walls. It was horrible here, but I had no choice other than staying. I suspect that people see me standing by the window during the day, i've seen a few cops in the building before, but none of the see me, to them, im invisable. I have heard that some people call me a demon, forever haunting the old theatre, if only I was, atleast demons could speak to people. Whenever I sang, no one seemed to hear, whenever I spoke, people walked right past me. I was nothing. Lonely. And hurt. When I first came to this place, I was crying, it was early in the morning, I was mad at my family, my friends, I wanted to get away from them. This woman was in the theatre, her skin was pale, and when she spoke her voice sounded hollow, she told me that I would like it here, that there was so many things to do! She said it would be fun. But she left, and never came back. Now I know that she had tricked me, she had gotten me to come to this awful place only so she could leave. I had many chances to trap an un-suspecting person before, but how could I do that to them? Leave them here all alone, taking their freedom away and forcing them to watch at the sidelines while everyone else lived their life.  
Another thing that was painful from being alone all these years, I had no one to love. The people I once knew where gone, they had forgotten like the others before me. Being surrounded by no one, no one to hear my cry...it led me to many nights without any sleep, many days where I would breakdown, screaming for somone to hear me, screaming for someone to find me and get me out of here. One thing that was even worse, was that I was unable to die. It was impossible until another person was trapped in here, only then was I able to be free.  
My life now was like broken peices of glass, when I tried to grab then to fit them together, all they did was hurt me. I used to be surrounded by people who loved me, who I loved, too. But now I had nothing, only me...who still wasnt anything.

Days continued to pass, the sun rose, then it fell, the moon rose, then it fell. The people laughed, and grew, where happy together, surrounded by people they knew. I shouldnt feel bad for myself, this my fault for being so...so stupid. But I couldnt help it, I started crying again, as I sank to my knees on the old wooden floor, I remembered my family, how they used to talk to me, how we where happy, how we all loved eachother. Now where was I? Nowhere? Lost? Frozen in time? Footsteps brought me back to reality, someone was in the building! They walked up the stairs, and entered the room where I was at. There stood a girl with long redish brown hair, she looked alot like me when I was young, when I first came here. She looked at me, but her eyes couldnt see me. She shouldnt be here...what if for some reason I left? She would be trapped forever. I looked around on the floor, I found a small red tennis ball, I also found a pen and a peice of paper. I grabbed them, then quickly wrote a short note: _You should be going back to your family. _It said. I rolled the tennis ball over to the girl, she picked it up in confusion, noticing the note, she read it aloud. It had been so long since I heard someones voice, it was like a dream come true. The girl looked around, "Hello?" She called, narrowing her eyes. I knocked a box over, trying to scare her so she would leave. It scared her alright, but she stayed in the room, "Hello? I know someones there!" I sighed, why wouldnt she leave? Didnt she think it wasnt safe here? I broke a window with my first, then another, and then another. The girl screamed that time, then ran down the stairs. I looked out the broken windows, relief flooding through me when I saw her running for home. Hopefully she wouldnt come back, if she was smart, she'd stay away.

I suppose that girl I saw a few days ago told her parents about the note, the falling box, and the shattering windows, because now the police where searching the bulding. "We should tear it down." One of the men said. I gasped, would they really do that? Sure, this music theatre might be a bit...horrifying, but it was part of history! As creepy as it was, it was remarkable. I would of protested if I could, but no one would of heard me.  
Later that day, a massive group of people from the city came into the building, ripping apart walls and smashing floors and furniture. I screamed, willing for them to stop, but no one heard me. After a few days of work, the building came crashing down, what was left of walls and the roof fell ontop of me, ending my life, and many others as well.  
I was free. But I was still alone. Exept this time, it was much worse than being by myself, because there where people around me, but they where in pain, couldnt speak, and neither could I.

_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me til I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._


End file.
